


Blueberries and Chocolate Chips

by z8tto (ura_nium)



Series: Rotate* for a Default [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Once again I'm pretty certain this ones gay, Romance, if they like each other they like each other it's not that deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ura_nium/pseuds/z8tto
Summary: As their promotional activities wind down, Hongjoong starts spending his nights in the studio again. Seonghwa can't control what the man does when he's not with him, but when he's home, you bet he's going to do something about it.ㅡㅡㅡwritten in less than 24 hours please dont come for me
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, OT8 - Relationship, There may be something going on with kids as well, but only if you squint - Relationship
Series: Rotate* for a Default [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638001
Comments: 14
Kudos: 162





	Blueberries and Chocolate Chips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stphnncl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stphnncl/gifts).



He wakes to the sound of the door to their room creaking open. Instinctively, his eyes go to the digital clock sitting on the nightstand beside his bed. 6 a.m. 

As his eyes adjust to the darkness, he sees a shadowy figure shuffle into the room, followed by a gentle thump as a bag is set down beside the door. If it were anybody else, they'd probably be spooked by someone coming into their room in the middle of the night, but he's already accustomed to this. 

"Hongjoong?" 

The other man stiffens. Seonghwa's mind clears a little more as he props himself up on his elbows. 

"Hongjoong? Is that you?" 

His leader pads over, his footsteps muted by his socks. He stretches out a hand, and Hongjoong catches it. 

"Hey. Did I wake you? I'm sorry." his voice is hoarse, like he'd just talked for a few hours, without stopping. He touches the sleeve on his roommate's arm. Hongjoong is still in the same jacket, the same clothes that he'd left the house in, this morning. 

"Did you just get back?" 

"Sorry. I got carried away with Ollounder hyung recording guides. I forgot to check the time," his breath catches and he turns away to cough, but Seonghwa doesn't let go of his hand. A familiar feeling of concern twists in his gut, followed by a heavy cloud of exasperation. 

"It's 6. We have schedules later." 

Hongjoong shakes his head, "We got news that the recording for tomorrow morning is cancelled. All we've left is radio show in the evening." 

"Mm. Good," Hongjoong's eyes shine like buttons in the dark. Seonghwa tries to recall the last time he'd seen them closed, in sleep, "Have you slept since that nap in the waiting room, in the afternoon?" 

Hongjoong shifts uncomfortably on his feet, still stooping slightly to talk to him in his bunk. He doesn't sit down on the bed, an action that sends a sour ache through Seonghwa's chest. Even exhausted, he was still trying to spare a thought for others, in this case, Seonghwa's need for cleanliness. 

"No, but I will go to bed after I take a shower. Sorry, I woke you."

"It's ok, it was almost time for my alarm to ring anyway." They both know that that's not completely true, but neither of them calls Seonghwa out on the lie. A great many things pass unsaid between them, but eventually, Seonghwa reaches over and gives him a quick squeeze on his forearm, and Hongjoong lets go of his hand. 

"Would you mind if..." 

"Just switch on the table lamp, I'm ok." The covers have been cooling where Seonghwa'd pushed them off, so it's nice to slide back under them. He pulls them all the way up to his nose as the light comes on and he watches Hongjoong pitter and patter around the room. He works on gathering articles of clothing and shower things, glancing his way every now and again. Every time their eyes meet, his tired eyes light up a little more, and the soft smile on his lips grow. 

"I'm going to take a shower. Go back to sleep ok?" the bathroom light comes on, and Hongjoong switches off the table light. Seonghwa watches him vanish into the washroom. All that's left after is a thin strip of light emanating from below the door. 

He wonders if he should stay up a little, and make sure that the other goes to bed properly. But as the sounds of running water begin, he feels his eyes drifting close. Maybe he could just close his eyes and wait. 

He jolts to wakefulness, and the first thing he notices is that the sound of Hongjoong showering is gone. It doesn't take long for him to register his friend's familiar silhouette, hunched over the keyboard of his laptop. He looks as though he is writing something down into his notebook, using the dim light of the computer screen to aid him. 

"Hongjoong. Why aren't you sleeping?" 

The boy jumps, before glancing over his shoulder at Seonghwa. He can't quite read his expression in the darkness, but his tone is apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I'll go soon. Just need to clean up these lines a little."

The clock tells him its almost 7 in the morning. That's it. He can't go back to sleep knowing this idiot is working himself to the bone. Again. 

"I'm almost done—hey, no, Seonghwa—" 

He reaches past Hongjoong's hands and closes the notebook, sweeping the stationery off the keyboard before shutting the laptop. Hongjoong visibly deflates as he grasps the young man's arm. 

"Time to sleep. C'mon." 

Hongjoong eventually gets to his feet, mumbling something about getting a few more lines in, but Seonghwa ignores it all. 

"My bunk." 

"Why can't I sleep in my own bed?" 

"I don't trust you to stay there." Hongjoong grumbles under his breath half-heartedly, but he does as he's told. Seonghwa takes the outer edge of the mattress, laying down first while Hongjoong gets himself comfortable. 

"It's almost morning anyway, why can't I just stay up till breakfast? There's lots of work to be done." 

He rolls his eyes, even though he knows no one can see, "Some sleep is better than no sleep."

"I disagree." 

"Of course you do." 

"Can we cuddle?" 

"Of course we can." 

The small satisfied noise that Hongjoong makes in response to this makes Seonghwa's chest flare with a warmth. He spreads out an arm as Hongjoong huddles against him, his soft, slightly damp hair tickling his nose as he squirms into a comfortable position. Seonghwa reaches over to smooth it out of his face, half-marveling at now silky it feels beneath his fingers, like a cloud. 

"Your hair is so soft." 

"Yeah, bleaching it thirty times in less than 3 months will do that to it." 

The dull ache of concern returns, but Seonghwa doesn't say anything, opting instead to pull Hongjoong closer for a hug. There is a pause, then he feels the other wrap his arm around him in response. 

"Thank you for working so hard. It's time to rest now." 

"Says you." 

"Says me." 

There is a lull of silence, and Seonghwa sinks into it like it's the softest blanket in the world, and he has in his arms full of most precious thing in the universe. The reality is not so far from what his imagination -- in fact, it's even better. Because it's real. 

Just when he's about to drift off, he feels Hongjoong stir in his arms, his head tilting upwards. He opens his eyes and is greeted with a faceful of his lover, his brilliant eyes dimming with stupor, but beautiful. So beautiful. He bows his head down, pressing his forehead to Hongjoong's. For a while, they stay like this, breathing in each other. 

"Thank you." 

"Mm. What for?" 

Hongjoong scrunches his nose, a small sleepy smile tugging on his lips. 

"For loving me."

There is a pause, then they both move at once. Their lips meet in the middle, and Seonghwa melts. Their bodies press together, two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly. They break apart, and Seonghwa's heart is so light he feels like he can fly away. He rakes a gentle hand through Hongjoong's hair, the feathery wisps like silky cotton candy between his fingers. 

"I love you." he hears, just before sleep closes in. It takes a little bit of effort, but he manages to respond, in a whisper. 

"I know." 

~

Waking up to a morning of cancelled schedules is always an exciting thing, and San wants to kiss Yeosang when he places the idea of making blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes into Wooyoung's brain. Yunho is rolled out of bed and made to go wake Mingi and Jongho up, because he is less likely to get attacked by the youngest (San and Wooyoung's morning call methods tend involve yelling in the individual's ear, or tossing them bodily out of bed, regardless of bunk) and Yunho and Hongjoong are the only ones allowed into Mingi's room without permission (everyone else is very big on pranks). Wooyoung employs Yeosang to prepare the fruits and chocolate ("I've seen what you do with eggs, and it is not ideal.") while San is to get the oldest. 

"He's probably up already," calls Yeosang as he makes for the room, "if not, tell hyung that Wooyoung is trying to burn the house down. That will wake him right up."

He grins when he hears Yeosang receive a smack with a spatula for his slander and rounds the corner. The first thing he notices is that the room door is fully closed -- Seonghwa never closes the door fully when he's alone in the room. He says being able to hear the others outside makes him feel less lonely. He doesn't close the door, unless... 

"Hyung?" he twists the doorknob and slits the door open, sticking his head in. The room is washed gray and blue, filtered by the curtains on the window. 

San's eyes go to Seonghwa's bunk, his foot bumping into something as he steps in. He looks down and it takes a moment to register what the item is. Hongjoong's backpack. 

The bundle on Seonghwa's bed stirs, and the covers move. The oldest member's face appears, blinking blearily at the bewildered intruder. 

"Hyung?" Immediately, Seonghwa presses a finger to his lips and San clamps his mouth shut. He hears a mumble and the duvet shifts. San catches sight of a halo of coloured hair, and his face splits into a grin. Hongjoong hyung came home. 

Seonghwa's eyes lock with his, and the younger nods knowingly. San tries again, much softer than before.

"Breakfast," he mouths , "Pancakes!" 

Seonghwa nods in acknowledgement and indicates that they will be up to join them in about ten minutes. He gives him a thumbs up before out of the room, the smile still on his face. 

"Did you wake him up?" 

San shrugs before taking the bowl of batter from Wooyoung. His best friend frowns, "What does that mean?" 

He shrugs again, and laughs at Wooyoung's befuddled expression. That earns him a handful of chocolate chips, which he manages to catch with the bowl. Well, most of it anyway. 

"You know something we don't?" 

"May... Be?" 

"Choi San! Yeosang, back me up here. Pass me those blueberries--" 

~

(By the time Seonghwa and Hongjoong surface from their room, Jongho had just begun a batch of scrambled eggs, and they've just completed the second batch of (slightly burnt but still highly edible) pancakes. Mingi and Yunho were polishing off the first batch, with Yeosang's help, and they look up. The shock that dawns on their faces is so comical. 

"Hyung! Hongjoong hyung? You're home?" 

"When did you come back?" 

"Crap, did we make enough for you?" Wooyoung waves his spatula around, pointing it at his friend. "Yah, San, you knew this didn't you? I'm gonna--" 

Seonghwa watches with bemusement as San ducks behind his hyungs, laughing so hard he can barely breathe. He watches Hongjoong pat the younger on his back, ruffling his hair. 

"It's alright, we can all share." 

Seonghwa takes in the messy kitchen counter, the smudges of chocolate and purple fruit stains on the tablecloths. It's messy, but honestly, the happy faces looking back at him make it worth the clean-up. He stretches, throwing an arm over Hongjoong's shoulders and pulling him close. The shorter man just rolls his eyes and hugs him back. 

"Good morning, kiddos."

"Good morning!"

And it truly was.)

~

_I've been told_

_that people in the army_

_do more by 7:00_

_than I do_

_in an entire day_

_But if I wake_

_at 6:59_

_and turn to you_

_to trace the outline of your lips_

_with mine_

_I will have done enough_

_and killed no one_

_in the process._

\- Shane Koyczan

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this was written because my friends and I were complaining about our lack of productivity in the mornings. Then the quote popped into my head, I went to search it up, and the rest is history.
> 
> Also I wrote this in under 24 hours and on my phone if there are mistakes well, those are my excuses ok bye


End file.
